Love Or Friendship
by Hime to Yuki
Summary: Persahabatan yang terancam hancur karena adanya cinta segitiga bukan tapi cinta segi empat yang terjadi antara Sasuke,Hinata, Sakura dan Naruto. Akankah mereka fapat mempertahankan persahabatan mereka dan merelakan cinta mereka? Ataukah meraka harus bersikap egois dengan resiko persahabatan yang mereka bangu seelama ini hancur? Bad Summary.. Chapter 1st update


**LOVE OR FRIENDSHIP ?**

**Desclaimer : Masashi Kashimoto**

**Genre : Romance and Friendship**

**Pair : NaruHina,SasuSaku**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : typo, alu tidak jelas dan cenderung membingungkan, OOC**

**Summary : Persahabatan yang terancam hancur karena adanya cinta segitiga bukan tapi cinta segi empat yang terjadi antara Sasuke,Hinata, Sakura dan Naruto. Akankah mereka fapat mempertahankan persahabatan mereka dan merelakan cinta mereka? Ataukah meraka harus bersikap egois dengan resiko persahabatan yang mereka bangu seelama ini hancur?**

Pagi itu 4 sahabat berjalan menuju sekolah meraka adalah Haruno Sakura,Hyuga Hinata, Uzumaki Naruto, dan Uchiha Sasuke. Mereka sudah menjadi sahabat sejak SD sampai kelas 2 SMA mereka tidak pernah terpisahkan

"Pagi ini yang mengajar Asuma-Sensei kan?"Kata Naruto mencoba mencairkan suasana

"I….ya, Naruto-kkuunn"Kata Hinata gugup

"Kamu itu kenapa sih Hinata pagi ini kamu terlihat gugUp berbicara dengan Naruto?"Kata Sakura

"Ti..ti..dak.. kenapa-kenapa kok, Sakura-Chan"Kata Hinata yang tetap tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa gugupnya

"Sakura-Chan, Cemburu ya?, hayo ngaku, hahahaha" Ucap Naruto dengan pedenya

"Jangan kepedean deh, Naruto-kun, aku tuh tidak suka sama kamu, kita kan cuman sahabat"Kata Sakura

"Ngaku aja deh,Sakura "Kata Naruto menggoda Sakura

Sasuke melihat kearah Hinata dan melihat wajah Hinata yang nampaknya tidak nyaman dengan pembicaraan itu

Sambil menghelai nafas panjang Sasuke menyela 'obrolan' dari kedua sahabatnya itu "Hn, sudahlah kalian jangan membahas hal yang tidak penting "

"Memangnya kenapa, Teme, kamu cemburu aku dekat dengan Sakura?"Tanya Naruto dan pertanyaan itu membuat wajah Sakura memerah "Apakah Sasuke-Kun menyukaiku?, apakah cintaku ini dapat Sasuke-Kun rasakan juga"batin sakura

"Hn, tidak, kalau kau menyukainya pacaran saja dengannya, Dobe"Kata Sasuke dengan nada datar

Dan sekejap kata-kata Sasuke itu membuat Sakura drop dan sepanjang perjalanan menuju kelas mereka hanya berbicara seperlunya saja

Sesampainya dikelas Naruto dan Sasuke langsung disambut oleh teriakan para siswi yang mengidolakan mereka. Ya Sasuke dan Naruto adalah bintang kelas bukan cuman karena wajah mereka yang tampan tapi mereka juga terkenal sangat pintar dan tidak ada yang dapat menyaingi mereka berdua

Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto dan Hinata berjalan menuju tempat duduk mereka dan tidak lama kemudian Asuma-Sensei pun masuk dan pelajaran di mulai

Tidak terasa sudah waktunya istirahat dan koridor yang tadinya sepi menjadi ramai dengan langkah kaki para siswa yang berlarian menuju kantin.

Sementara itu keempat sahabat masih di kelas mereka

"Teme, ayo kita ke kantin, aku sudah lapar tau"Ajak Naruto kepada Sasuke

"Iya Sasuke-Kun, ayo kita ke kantin" Timpal Sakura

"Hn…,malas, kalian saja yang ke kantin"Kata Sasuke datar

"Hinata, kamu tidak mau ke kantin?"Tanya Sakura kepada salah satu sahabatnya itu yang sedang asik membaca buku kesayangannya

"Tidak Sakura-Chan, aku bawa bekal dari rumah kok"Kata Hinata dengan senyumannya yang hangat

"Ayolah Hinata, kau kan bisa makan bekalmu di kantin"Ajak Naruto

" Tidak usah Naruto-Kun,Kalian saja yang ke kantin" Tolak Hinata dengan Nada yang lembut, dan tidak gagap lagi

"Wah… Hinata-Chan, tidak Gagap lagi, aku senang mendengar suara Hinata-Chan yang tidak gugup lagi " Ucap Naruto dengan riangnya tanpa menyadari perkataannya itu membuat Hinata bersemu

"Perasaan apa ini?, kenapa aku sangat marah melihat Naruto yang memuji Hinata?, apakah ini yang dinamkan cemburu?" Batin Sasuke

"Teme!, " Teriak Naruto tepat di telingan Sasuke dan berhasil membuat sang korbanpu kaget

"Berisik, Dobe, kau mau membuatku tuli ya?"Ucap Sasuke dengan nada dingin disertai dengan tatapan tajamnya

"heheheheh, Gomenne Sasuke, habisnya kau melamun sih"Kata Naruto sambil cengengesan kemudian melirik jam tangannya

"kya…. Jam istirahat tinggal 5 menit lagi, kalau ke kantinpun pasti tidak ada waktu mana perutku sudah lapar sekali lagi.."Kata Naruto frustasi

"Kita bisa makan bersama-sama bekal yang aku bawa kebetulan aku buat banyak" Ucap Hinata sambil menunduk menyembunyikan rona merah di pipinya dan Sasuke yang melihat itu cuman bisa mendengus kesal

"Benarkah, Hinata-Chan?"Tanya Naruto sambil menggenggam tangan Hinata dan di jawab anggukan oleh Hinata

"Yey…. Arigatou, Hinata-Chan"Seru Naruto kemudian duduk di samping Hinata

"Kebetulan aku juga membawa bekal, Sasuke-Kun mau bekal buatanku"Tanya Sakura dengan penuh harap kepada sasuke

"Aku tidak nafsu makan"Ucap Sasuke dingin

Naruto kemudian menghentikan makan bekal Hinata dan menghampiri Sakura "Kalau Sasuke tidak mau makan beramamu aku mau kok memakannya"Kata Naruto

"Dasar rakus… kalau Sasuke-Kun tidak mau biar aku sendiri yang memakannya daripada kamu" Kata Sakura kemudian memakan bekalnya dan Naruto kembali ke tempat Hinata dan makan bekal yang Hinata buat

Tidak terasa bel tanda pelajaran telah selesaipun berbunyi dan semua siswa berhamburan untuk pulang ke rumah

Sakura menghampiri Sasuke "Sasuke-Kun, aku mau bicara denganmu, boleh?"

"Hn, bicara saja "Jawab Sasuke datar

"Aku mau bicara berdua saja dengan Sasuke-Kun, aku tunggu di belakang sekolah"Kata Sakura kemudian pergi dari kelas, setela Sakura pergi Sasuke kembali memasukkan bukunya ke dalam tas dan pergi tanpa menyadari ada sepasang mata yang menatap tajam kepergian Sasuke

**Di Taman**

"Sasuke-Kun, aku mau hilang kalau aku…. Kalau aku…"Kata Sakura gugup

"Cepat katakan, aku sudah bosan 30 menit di sini menunggu apa yang akan kamu katakana"Kata Sasuke dingin

Sakura kemudian menarik nafas dan bicara "Aku… aku.. aku mencintai Sasuke-Kun, apa Sasuke-Kun mau menjadi pacarku?"Kata Sakura sambil menunduk untuk menyembunyikan rona merah di pipinya

"Hn, Aku tidak mau"Jawab Sasuke dingin

**Deg.. **jantung Sakura serasa berhenti mendengar jawaban dari orang yang dicintainya itu

Sasuke Kemudian berbalik meninggalkan Sakura, tapi sebelum Sasuke jauh Sakura berkata dengan nada sesegukan

"Kenapa…hiks.. kenapa Sasuke_kun…Hiks, aku sangat mencintaimu..hiks tapi KENAPA KAMU TIDAK MAU MENERIMAKU?" Kata Sakura yang sudah tidak dapat membendung air matanya dan itu malah membuat Sasuke jengah

"Karena aku tidak meyukaimu, dan aku hanya menganggapmu sebagai sahabat dan jangan harap lebih dari itu kalau kau mau persahabatan kita masih berlanjut"Kata Sasuke sinis

"Baiklah kalau begitu hiks.., Sasuke-Kun hiks…, Maaf mengganggumu hiks.."Kata sambil menangis kemudian berlari mendahului Sasuke, dan saat Sasuke akan kembali berjalan seseorang menghadangnya

"Menyingkir.. Jangan menghalangi jalanku, Dobe"Kata Sasuke datar kepada orang yang menghadangnya yang tak lain adalah sahabat sekaligus rivalnya Uzumaki Naruto

Naruto tidak berkata-kata, Sasuke yang kesal melihat tingkah Naruto berniat meninggalkan lelaki pirang itu

**BUAGH…..**

Namun belum sempat Sasuke melangkah sebuah hantaman tapat mengenai pipinya sehingga Sasuke jatuh ke tanah dengan darah segar yang mengalir di bibirnya

"Kau… Teganya kau menyakiti Sakura, aku tidak akan mengampunimu meskipun kau adalah sahabatku"Kata Naruto dengan tatapan tajamnya

"Ternyata kau sangat menyukainya ya, kau ambil saja dia aku tidak mau pacaran dengannya, wanita yang sangat tidak menarik"Kata Sasuke dengan tatapan tajam untuk membalas tatapan Naruto

Naruto yang sangat kesal dengan ucapan Sasuke baru saja akan melayangkan tinjunya lagi kepada Sasuke sebelum sebuah suara menginterupsi tindakannya

"HENTIKAN!"

Naruto berbalik dan alangkah terkejutnya dia dan Sasuke saat mengetahui siapa yang telah menghentikan tindakannya

Dan orang itu adalah…..

TBC

Maaf kepada para Senpai dan reader dan kalau ceritanya membosankan dan terkesan bertele-tele serta banyak typonya

Tapi tetap tolong reviewnya guna agar cerita kedepannya lebih baik lagi ^^


End file.
